Unexpected events within an Endless Cycle
by eiiiinsturzen
Summary: A Chosen Undead is about to leave the Undead Asylum until something unexpected happens...
1. Incipio

**{**** moments within a broken cycle****}**

The word **fate** is tossed around too often within this empty land. "_A fate worse than death._" Words that do not hold any meaning anymore to the woman, words that mean nothing begin to lose their meaning within their minds. Perhaps this was _fate_, for her to forget her resolve and climb into the deep cradle of death or succumb finally to the insanity that lurks in the corner of her mind. There were many opportunities that gave her the chance to run, to find an exit for this land. But she always ended up within the same place if she had 'broken' the universe she was in. A place of serenity, a place where none could judge her for the inhabitants of this place could not even think for themselves.

The Undead Asylum was one of her most explored places, landmasses that remained dormant while empty hollows cried out for answers or shed screams of agony for release from this unbearable curse. She could understand their pain, having to lose everything and become nothing and not having the power because of the curse to end it would possibly be a fate worse than death. A fate worse than death…

It wasn't much of a place to begin with, what with the foreboding creatures that sat inside every crevice of this forsaken asylum, there would be seated one mind that knew the world as it was for every time they ran through this cycle that repeated almost endlessly. It wasn't as much enticing but more or less annoying in the right mind. She knew what she was going through and the doom of having to repeat every terrible act all over again was finally playing its toll on her mental state, but she expected it. She expected this cycle to tear away at her mind while she worked through her life within this unbreakable cycle, a cycle that spirals endlessly into the gaps of time, seizing moments to taunt her with things that would often bring her a false hope that would sooner be crushed than expected to thrive.

It was about that time now, to get up, grab the key and open the cell door to venture into the asylum. Find the usual miscellaneous items that were spread throughout the asylum. Even meet the dying Oscar of Astora, the fabled knight who at countless times gave you the key to your salvation and the flask that radiates with your life force. Find the man lay silent upon the rubble while until he hears the approach of the lone warrior. A simple shudder from the aching feeling of their joints rubbing against one another just to move their head slightly to see the arrival of the Chosen Undead. But… As the Chosen Undead entered the area where the hollow rolls the iron boulder down the stairs to smash open the wall to see Oscar, through the one crumbled door she saw no human being within the room. Only the hole that shone light in was covered and leaving this small space a dark area. It was unusual.

With the intention to leave this depressing area and go into Firelink Shrine to rest for a couple of days, up the stairs lay a dormant undead body. A large gash upon their chest and the boulder pushed to the side. It was abnormal, as if a swordsman has been through here. Perhaps there within this cycle was born a new Chosen, someone who came to run through the fissures of time and test their mettle against everything that Lordran has to offer.

She was frightened from this thought, someone new often replaces those who within the current one. She never experienced this but from her common knowledge of these types of things, someone new often replaces the old. Out with the old, and in with the new. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be thrown out like she was some over-used back-pack that needed to be renewed, fixed, or thrown away. She knew well enough never to test the cycle, everything will break and be brought back anew. Her only option was to go with what was given and hopefully fit herself into the equation. Make herself the important one, instead of the other. Being useless… Being useless is worse than being told you are nothing by your parents. Being useless is above the level of hollow, having to sit down for an eternity and wait for your hollowfication to take full effect and force you into a state where you seek death, or die countless of times by passing warriors.

The Chosen Undead trudged through the empty halls of the Asylum, seeking out this new person who roams through the walks the hollow chambers of this place. Only to hear the loud crashing of the Asylum Demon's Greathammer smashing against the ground as if in a fight. She rushed to the balcony and peered down to see what might be taking place. There scurried around the demon was tall man who held a long sword and wore black garbs. The way they fought and moved about the area was almost as if it were a dance. Laying down small slashes against their hide, running the blade deep into the demon's skin.

Instead of watching this talented swordsman fight this creature, she thought of a way to possibly be of some help within this. Within her mind laid the knowledge of many spells and sorceries so without hesitation she pulled out the Talisman she received from slaying Solaire of Astora many cycles ago. Holding the item close to her lips, she whispered a prayer that allowed a large bright lightning spear to appear within her palm. The tingling sensation of the weapon rushed through her entire arm, tiny shocks and zapping sounds were heard and without thinking twice she hurled the giant spear down at the demon. It was powerful enough to tear a giant hole through the demon. It fell down onto the ground and dissipated into souls.

Without wanting to be seen, she backed away and peered down to stare at this man who was dumbfounded by what has just taken place. She saw the confusion and the same want for answers in their face. She kind of adored it, but she wanted to stay a distance and quiet before she made herself apparent. She wanted to understand who this person was before meeting them. Find out if they are a confused undead, or a murderous vagabond searching for blood in the right places. She knew nothing of them, and knowing nothing of someone new is dangerous. So what she would observe of this person would determine what kind of person they are. Follow, watch, and protect if need be. If this person was the new Chosen Undead, then she'll make sure they complete their task. Everyone deserves help, even in this forsaken land.


	2. Excita

**A/N****:** It wasn't much, but the reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the single chapter of this story. I honestly hope to finish this story before the end of the year. It has a strong plot and I feel it'll take some chapters before it comes to an end. Once again thank you to everyone. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys gave me some tips on how to better my stories.

I feel quantity doesn't always appreciate quality. I want my posts to be long, but if they run on and on and don't give the reader desire to read more, then what's the point. Chapter's sizes in length will depend solely upon where the plot is taken.

* * *

She never thought of herself as young nor old. She would look at herself through the reflection of water and sometimes feel amazed by how sturdy and young her face looked, but exalted when she found her body to be of odd proportions. Although irrelevant, her voice had a pitch to it. It was high, but deep enough to determine her feminine figure. It was strange to her how the hollowfication process completely halts age process and any change in a person's image. Perhaps it was the cycles returning her back to her original age when she began, but whatever it was. She felt she must have had this image for quite some time now.

As she gazed down towards where she helped slay the asylum demon, she watched as the man stood there in amazement. She expected this man to think of this as divine intervention or some magical being watching over him, whatever he thought she would definitely watch over him. Prevent him from being taken over with desire to murder and destroy. Their dance was graceful so she assumed this other Chosen was well-mannered. Given in the past when knights and warriors were trained, they were trained either royal knights, or simple bandits. Sometimes the way you swing a sword determines how others will see you in their eyes. What she saw was an expert swordsman's.

She was jealous. This man was given weapons at the start of their first cycle and highly fashionable attire while when she began she only wore tatters and a broken sword she found. It was sad, but this man was almost given a better chance at surviving this world with what he has instead of she had. Maybe this person would prove to her that they can fend for themselves and she wouldn't have to worry and can go about her own business." **Temptare vires, millies mori oportet.**" The words slpped through her lips as she backed away from the ledge. She expected that the other would know to go towards cliff and peer around the area, and then the crow would swoop down and take them away.

**-F****irelink ****S****hrine**-

This place was never really a safe haven for her, everything within this place reeks of death. It ay not be now, but later when the new chosen greets all of her known inhabitants that are spread among this area. With what she had to face, she knew this new chosen would have to face all this death that this journey throws at them. It'll be sad to see, but perhaps death is what a Chosen Undead requires to become stronger and better at this journey. She certainly had her fair share of death within these many cycles. Instead of begging for this all to stop, she made peace with it and has been trying to find new ways to begin anew with each different cycle. She couldn't completely remember but she knew in one of the cycles she had a love interest with Laurentius despite knowing of his fate. But his death didn't always need to be so, she could simply dissuade him with some visions of love and he would forget what he had to do. But at times when she did this, he would leave regardless because a humans curiosity is endless and even love cannot stave the fires that hold true in his heart.

When she entered the Firelink Shrine shortly after the other Chosen, she went immediately to the Crestfallen Warrior to ask him a couple questions of the newest addition to this cycle. "Excuse me, did you happen to across a man in black garbs? You must have seen him arrive by the raven. I need you to tell me where this man went."

There was no answer, nothing but until a small sign was audible. She watched as the figure stood upwards and unsheathed their blade, slashing a heavy swing towards her. It clashed with her plate armor and it made her jolt backwards. "Are you mad?! What on earth are you doing?" No answer again, just an empty barrage of swings that clashed with her own sword. "Friend, I beg of you to cease now. I do not want to bring you any harm. Please!" This was startling, what on earth could have sparked such a response, what could she had done to make this man want to try and kill her. A slash came down as fast and hard as a hammer, and she managed to dodge the hit. Their sword impacted against the stones on the ground, pounding enough to send a rumble through the ground.

He was un-phased by this so instead of trying to retain composure, the man sent a flurry of slashes towards her again. But this time she parried the sword and knocked it out of his hand, sending him onto his back and giving her the chance to pounce on-top of him and giving him a good slap to his face and a punch in his chest. "Snap out of it! You are not hollow, you are human. Please withhold your wrath and cease!" Instead of getting the response she wanted, he retaliated and punched her in her jaw and on her nose. She grunted loudly and with a gentle fury she retaliated instantly, shoving her arm downwards and sheathed the blade into his abdomen. Her impulsive rage strung outwards from the mind and she plunged the sword seven times into his bod before realizing he was dead. He was dead, and she was the reason he no longer draws breath.

She was afraid and suddenly confused as to what she just did and leaped backwards, kicking the ground and crawling backwards from his dead corpse. It took her a second to realise what she had really done.

_What…? What on earth.. Wait.. No…_Her mind rang over and over.

_Oh god, please oh god. _She thought.

She would scream but they wouldn't last long. She didn't want this, this was never meant to happen. Why did he suddenly attack her? What could have done that would provoke a response like that.

And then she saw them. The other Chosen Undead stood there watching her. How long had he been there? Did he watch everything unfold? All she could see in his face was the shock and pure horror that tore onto his complexion. She didn't know what to do.

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_


	3. Tribus

She couldn't remember the last time she had just laid there staring into the abyss, eyes gazing at the blackness that was the entirety of this world. It was startling, but strangely mystifying. She could remember her pushing back this abysmal spectacle, trying to push it away and hide from the shattering reality that dawned upon her so many cycles ago. It was strange, she thought. Perhaps what we perceive as light is the true dark? We cling to the fire, but this fire we cannot touch. But when we fall into the arms of the Abyss, we find not only salvation. But an odd warmth, something that stabilizes our very well-being. It gives us that sense of safety, something that we find very little of within this dangerous land. It was beautiful, but so wrong..

The Darkness would fade soon; she would awaken from her slumber and probably find herself with a deep wound. After witnessing what she had done to that poor Crestfallen knight, who wouldn't seek justice and slay the murderer? It wouldn't be right to ignore such a thing.

When her eyes opened she didn't find the visage of her blood soaked corpse against the ground but instead where she was injured from the previous battle was covered with bandages and probably cleaned too. This was startling so thus she surveyed the room for the man, hoping not to meet his eyes so she could quickly escape. Or at least ask why he kept her alive after seeing her commit such an atrocity.

"You aren't going to find your weapons anywhere near." A voice said sternly. "But why should you need them? If I were to do harm to you, I think you would already be dead."

"I-I..." She stammered. "I'm not one to be kept alive after slaying ones 'helper'. I assume that man has given you sound advice, something rarely found within this land. I have slain that man, so you are either-" She was cut off by the voice

"You sure do talk a lot. Listen. I'm not going to harm you. I wouldn't harm another human being, no matter what they have done in their past lives. What you did was indeed horrifying, but not uncommon within these parts. You had a good reason to slay that man, correct?"

She thought about it for a second about what she could tell the man. If she told him the truth or why she thinks he attacked her, she might unbalance the cycle and damage this world. It was painful to do, but she had no choice but to life. Her lips parted and her hands began to shake. "I would rather be armed before I tell you. I do not know who you are, why you are here, or what your goal is out of this is."

She fidgeted but remained seated. A tall figure approached and entered her line of view, or what little light the Firelink Shrine Bonfire had to offer. "Well if it is names you want, my goals, and why I am here. Then let me give you a little explanation."

He knelt down close to the bonfire and peered towards the woman. "My name is Audrey. I hail from the land of Astora. I was cursed with the undead curse so like any other, I sought a cure for the curse and found myself apprehended by my towns guards and was thrown into The Undead asylum." He took a short breath and knelt down near the fire. "However, anything beyond that, I don't quite remember. Most of it is just gone and when I try to remember them. It's just a dark haze that I can't see."

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me who you are, and why you are here." His voice sounded sincere, but she couldn't find it in herself to trust this man. Meeting someone new after all this time is slightly disorienting. She was either in denial of this new addition, or still trying to process what type of person he was. It could be both.

"I am going to be quite honest with you. It's been so long that my name must have been forgotten within the amount of time I have spent in this god forsaken land. I couldn't tell you my name either even if I knew it. Everything that I apparently once was is no more. My past is gone, but I'm still staring into the future." She paused. Her lips quivered but she remained her gaze with him. "I can tell you this though. I have been here for a very long time. So long that the fellow people here you know, I would recite their names in order." A sigh was released, making her body relax and lean back a bit. "The fact that I've been here for so long also makes me dangerous and very unhealthy for you."

"How so?" he questioned.

"Because if I were to help you all throughout this journey of yours, you would become too dependent upon me. I won't follow you, nor will I aid you in anyway. But if I happen upon you in a situation that requires help. I will jump in and aid you. But only if it absolutely requires it."

"I do not think I will require help after any of this. I can handle myself, I assure you that.. Um..  
"

"Refer to me as Angelika. I am very fond of that name. One of the undead within this area have told me of this woman Angelika they once met. I do not favor the person, but I favor the name."

"Well Angelika. I put your stuff with that Cleric up there. He told me he would hold onto it for you until you wake up." A smile emitted from his lips. He stood up and back away. "I'm going to rest. I hope to see you here when I awaken. If not, I will assume you left on one of your own person journeys."

Once the man had left Angelika stood up and immediately made her way towards where Petrus, the Cleric was. She was hesitant, fearful he might do the same as what the Crestfallen has done. "Petru- I mean Cleric. That man named Audrey told me he handed you my stuff. I would like my armor and weapons back please."

"Ah yes, the murderer. I was reluctant to take these blood soaked garments and tools, but he insisted since it would be the nice thing to do. And since I am a cleric, good deeds are within my nature." Her stuff was placed upon the ground infront of the Cleric. "There you go. I took the liberty to clean them myself. Although I may not fancy what you have done, it would be unruly to see a beautiful woman covered in blood."

"Um… Thanks. I will find some way to repay you. Every good deed is rewarded in some way. But not right now. I have something of great importance to attend to." The Chosen grabbed her things and turned. "If we do meet again, let it be in good circumstances."

Angelika made her way up the steps to the sewers system, leaving the bodies of those hollow knights behind her. She looked back down towards the Firelink Shrine and just gazed.

"I feel ill omen coming of this. If you are the new Chosen Undead, and what Frampt says is true. Then there can only be one. If this cycle is going to cancel me out, or try and kill me. Then I will not let it happen willingly. This god forsaken cycle will have to work down to its skin to get rid of me. And if it tries to send this new Chosen after me. I will not hesitate to cut them down… There can only be one after all. Only one…" With that she turned back and ran into the sewer system, ready to make her way to the lower Undead Burg and free enter the Depths. She was hell-bent on finding Laurentius and freeing him from his imprisonment.

* * *

AN: This is going smoothly so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and hearted this story. Updates are extremely slow, but once exams and graduation pass. I'll have more free time to work on my story.

I hope most of you are ready for a feelsy story. A lot of sad things are going to happen to Angelika. Being replaced is tough for her, and things only get worse.


End file.
